The 89th Hunger Games
by eloiseelouish
Summary: The Hunger Games Trilogy is a golden work of Suzanne Collins. I know people pretty much just watched the movie, but if you can read the book then I highly recommend it to you. This fan fiction contains some information that can only be found in the book and some spoilers too. So do not read if you'll just blame me. (The fact about how Peeta waited for years will be erased.)
1. The 89th Hunger Games - Prologue

It's been 14 years…

Since the Quarter Quell, the uprising I had helped create, since the death of Snow …Coin … and sadly, Prim, and since I was the mockingjay.

Witness how Katniss journey as a mother with Peeta. How they'll face obstacles … how they'll face The 89th Hunger Games.


	2. New Start

"They are playing, even at that age." I whispered letting my head lean on Peeta's chest. "Your mother said that's normal. When it was us we were just not able to do such due to some pressures." Peeta answered.

We were trying to evade the topic 14 years ago, but it seems like the shadows itself are chasing us until this time.

"Mom! Azure is so unfair!" Blaze cried. "Oh no, feeble aren't you?" Azure taunted. "Stop it guys! What are you fighting with anyway?" Peeta stood up and tried to stop them. "I was just trying to challenge him, dad." Azure defended. "Challenge?" I ask as if it was a game itself and pulled me towards it. "Yes. A challenge. Different activities to do on, and see who'll win all of them." Azure answered. "But all of the activities she planned are all her ace!" Blaze declared. "Aces? Like what?" Peeta inquired. "Strength. Power. Force. Vigor. Vitality. You know? Things she only has." Blaze answered.

"You should've inherited those things from dad!" Azure held out her tongue. "Oh, does that mean you are not proud of being good in archery and hunting like me, Blaze?" I asked joining them. "No mom. I didn't say so! I just don't like how I didn't inherit both you and dad's." Blaze whined. "Then how about let's do Azure's challenge by team?" Peeta suggested. "By team?" All of questioned. "You know, since in your point of view I am good with strength then Blaze and me should pair up. Balance, there's one who's strong and there's one who's good at hunting and archery. Same goes for Azure and Katniss." Peeta explained. "Fine with me, girls vs. boys then…" Azure smiled mischievously. "We won't give up that easily!" Blaze secured "Hahaha, so Azure. What are the activities you planned on?" I asked. "First activity is sort of a race. The team who gets the red handkerchief on top of the big oak tree near the pond will win." Azure pointed out. "And…?" Peeta and I asked. "I'm sure it's not just that right?" I raise a question. "Too easy to be just that." Peeta continued. "Hahahaha. Of course, I can't deceive my own parents can't I? There are booby traps laid on the way." Azure smiled.

"Rules?" Blaze asked a final question. "No rules. Other than WIN." Azure answered.

"To kill is fine?" another question from Blaze. I suddenly remembered the incident 14 years ago. _Don't move out the plate in 60 seconds and No cannibalism when killing someone_. "Blaze! We've talked about that!" Azure shouted, probably because it will remind us of it. "I- I'm sorry …" Blaze apologized. "It's okay. Anyway, rule is win it is. Let's start now."

And by Peeta's last word we started dashing side to side. First trap we encountered was one of the oldest tricks. I got my foot tied up and there I was hanging upside down in the tree. "Knife?" I asked Azure. She does seem so concentrated to this that I don't want to disappoint her, she threw the knife in the air, and its sharpness was so well maintained that just by one slit I fell. We didn't waste time though…we started running again. It seemed like Peeta and Blaze got caught in a trap too, for it only took us about 10 seconds to catch-up with them. I was having fun though it reminded me of 14 years ago, but doing it with my family made me relief, until suddenly…a hovercraft appeared above us. Just like before the reaping started…Gale and I.

We stopped. And it landed near our house. "What's wrong mom?" Blaze asked. "I- I don't know…" I looked at Peeta's face in concern. "Anyhow you guys go in first. This will surely be an adult's talk." Peeta told the kids. "Dad! Like, I'm already 14 okay?" Azure whimpered. "Adults don't whimper. Faster…go with your brother inside." Peeta answered. Azure can't do anything. Azure and Blaze were raised like Peeta, obedient, unlike me who was rebellious.

"What do you think is it?" I asked Peeta. "It could just be an announcement." I could easily see through Peeta's emotion that he was also nervous. "They could just come here by train. Then it must be very important. To come here by hovercraft…it must be related to that…" I said trembling. Peeta stopped and said, "Look Katniss. It's been 14 years. Even if how hard we try to get rid of it, it won't if we won't stop thinking about it." Peeta scolded. He was right. It's been 14 years, it will never happen again…right?


	3. A Call

"Haymitch." Peeta muttered. "Oh, your bestfriend." I snub. "Katniss,…are you still mad about the trick we did to you?" Peeta asked trying to hide his laughter. "I was pregnant at that time!" I said shouting remembering the occasion wherein he made scared the whole soul out of me. Seriously, Haymitch is 100 times scarier when he's drunk.

"Haymitch!" Peeta shouted while giving him a hug. "Peeta!" Haymitch responding to the hug. I made a sickening face when I got nearer realizing I am responsible for washing Peeta's clothes, and now it's stench in filthy…I don't know what kind of dirt mixed with tons of liquors. "I wouldn't wonder if Effie is not here." I whispered to Peeta. "Oh, don't be like that, Katniss." Peeta laughed out our nervous feeling a while ago by grabbing me by the side, placing his hand over my shoulder.

"Hello Katniss and Peeta!" with the usual Capitol accent. I was shocked how she survived the hovercraft with Haymitch stinking like that. "See Katniss?" Peeta winked at me. Now that Effie is here, it's making sense this is very serious. To have come in hovercraft, to be in it with Haymitch in this state…this will surely be serious.

"What's with the visit?" I bluntly asked. "Oh, Katniss, manners manners. Won't you even let us in for a tea?"

"Oh goodness…Azure, how old are you dear?" Effie asked while Azure served the tea in the table with some cookies. "14 years old madam." Azure smiled nervously. "Oh, what a mannered lady you are unlike…" "Katniss." Haymitch continued. "Pfff." I rebuked it. I can see that as Azure walks out she's smiling at Blaze by the corner to the kitchen, and I could read her mouth saying, "Yes! Yes!". Effie is a famous icon, I could say maybe. So she was most likely pleasured. "And so?" I asked again. Haymitch coughed first as if there was still something lacking. Peeta looked at the back and gestured them to stay out of our business. And so they did.

The aura suddenly dropped to dead serious. "The capitol needs you both." Haymitch tried to lower his voice as possible. "Why? What's wrong?" Peeta asked. "You'll know when we get there, Peeta. We can't talk about it casually here." Effie continued. "But what about the children?" I asked. "About them…" "We'll be fine!" Azure shouted. We were all astounded. "I-I'm sorry. I just meant, we'll be fine. I can cook, and after all the whole District is our playground." Azure smiled it off. "Even though! They're only 14 and 12, and we don't know what might happen." I disagreed. "As I was saying, about them… your mother is on her way here." Haymitch interrupted. "Grandma!?" Azure and Blaze said in unison. They both love her. She tells them a lot of stories, and though I don't have proof I know the Hunger Games was part of them. "When can she come?" Peeta asked. "Well she's still in District 5 for an emergency. She might come early tomorrow morning." Effie answered. "Azure and I can handle ourselves. It's only 1 day after all." Blaze grinned. "…Be careful okay?" Peeta said concerned.

I left them things they should do when things happen. I know they wanted to push me out already. I kept repeating things. I am just concerned, specially Blaze. Prim died same as his age of course. Things just run into my mind.

When we were ready to leave Azure and Blaze gave us a kiss in the cheeks first then bid us goodbye. I hope they'll be fine. I really hope.


End file.
